Only One
by The Art Of Banality
Summary: Craig struggles to win Manny back after hurting her. (A MannyCraig Songfic) Includes the song Only One By: Yellowcard. COMPLETE!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it belongs to Yellowcard. I do not own the characters, they belong to Degrassi.

Only One

By: Yellowcard

__

~*~

Broken this fragile now

And I can't,

I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't,

I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up

And I give up

I just wanna tell you,

So you know

~*~

Craig lie in his bed, tossing and turning. He had only one thing on his mind… Manny. He felt like such a jerk for doing what he did to her. Lying to her the way he did. She deserved better than that, better than him. He did and said so many wrong things, and now that he looked back he didn't even know why. He had to do something. Something to make it up to her, to win her back. He needed her… 

~*~

Here I go

Scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go

There's just no one 

That gets me like you do

You are my only, 

My only one

~*~

"Hey Manny." Craig said to her as she searched through her locker. She said nothing.

"Manny, please talk to me." Craig said with pleading eyes. She remained silent.

"I am really sorry for what I did. I really am. Can't you forgive me? Please Manny… it's just… I… I love you so much. So please…" Craig said to her softly.

Manny slammed her locker closed and faced him, "No." she said coldly and walked away.

"Manny…" Craig whispered as he watched her walk away and banged his hand against a locker.

~*~

Made my mistakes

Let you down

And I can't,

I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, 

I can't get up when you're gone

Something's breaking up

I feel like giving up

I won't walk out, 

Until you know

~*~

"What do I do now?" Craig asked Spinner as he put down his guitar.

"I dunno man. You screwed up pretty bad." Spinner said and he sat down on the couch next to Craig.

"I know, I know, but I didn't mean too. I was so confused back then. But I'm not anymore! I know what I want, and I know who I want… and it's her…" He said throwing his head back against the couch.

"Man, why don't you just let it go? There are plenty of fish in the sea." Spinner said.

Craig looked up at him, "No. There's no way I'm letting it go. I won't until I know I've done everything, absolutely everything. She's worth it Spin…"

~*~

Here I go

Scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go

There's just no one 

That gets me like you do

You are my only, 

My only one

~*~

Craig stood in front of Manny's house holding a single rose in his hand. 'Don't screw up.' he thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.

"I got it." said a voice from inside as they ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hi Manny." Craig said as Manny held the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Manny said sharply.

"I came to give you this." He said as he held out the rose to her.

Manny stared at it and looked back at him.

"Manny who is it." said a voice from inside her house.

"No one mami, I got it covered.'" Manny said to someone inside. She stepped outside of her house and closed the door.

"Listen Craig, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but if you don't go I'm gonna get in big trouble! How could you just come to my house like this! You're lucky I answered the door!" Manny said completely ignoring the rose.

"I had to come see you." Craig said quietly.

Manny sighed, "Craig just go home. It's over…" she said as she turned to go back inside.

Craig stood stiff for a moment staring at the closed door. Then he dropped the rose to the floor and left.

~*~

Here I go

So dishonestly,

Leave a note

For you my only one

And I know,

You can see right through me

So let me go 

And you will find someone

~*~

Manny walked down the hall to her locker and opened it. Inside she found a note. It read:

__

Dear Manny,

Hey. Wait! Don't rip up this note just yet! Just hear me out, please. Manny I want you to know that I am really sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have lied to you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and you didn't deserve for me to hurt you that way. I was confused when that happened. I didn't know what to do or who to choose, but not anymore. I know who I want now… it's you Manny. I love you. I love you so much. So please forgive me, please. I need you so much, and I know that somewhere in your heart you need me too. So please Manny, give us another chance. You're my only one…

Love, Craig

Manny walked down the hall. She had to see Craig and she knew where to find him. She stepped into the gym and walked right up to him, clutching the note in her hand. "Don't you ever give up?" Manny said to him holding the note in the air.

Craig looked at Manny, then at the note, then back at her, "No." he said simply. They both stood there silently just staring at each other. Craig looked into her eyes, and for once Manny let him and she looked into his too. Suddenly she stepped closer to him, leaned forward, and kissed him. Softly at first, then more passionately. 

"I love you Craig." Manny said, finally letting the words she held in for so long go.

"I love you too Manny." Crag said. And for once in a long time, everything felt perfect…

~*~

Here I go

Scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go

There's just no one,

No one like you

You are my only, 

My only one

My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only,

My only one

~*~


End file.
